


Harry Potter Is Fourteen

by huff_le_puff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Torture, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Sirius Black as Padfoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huff_le_puff/pseuds/huff_le_puff
Summary: Harry Potter knew how to fight.He had been fighting nearly his entire life.But Harry Potter is fourteen.In a fairy tale world, he would defeat Voldemort, and come out with a few scratches.But this is the real world.





	Harry Potter Is Fourteen

Harry Potter knew how to fight.   
He had been fighting nearly his entire life.   
But Harry Potter is fourteen.   
In a fairy tale world, he would defeat Voldemort, and come out with a few scratches.   
But this is the real world.

In this world, Harry is tied to a gravestone, forced to watch Voldemort be resurrected by the man who inadvertently killed his parents.

He is tortured until he can barely stand, until he can't feel anything but

_Pain_  
_Pain_  
_Pain_

All he wants to do is yell

**_Make it stop_ **  
**_Make it stop_ **  
**_Make it stop!!_ **

In this world, Harry is too dazed from the pain, and his adrenaline doesn't last long enough. He cannot dodge the green light from Voldemort's wand.

The same spell that struck his parents so many years ago now strikes him in the chest.

He falls to the dirty ground, his green eyes still open wide.

Voldemort and his followers have their fun, in that graveyard in New Hangleton.

The port-key cup is forced into Harry's limp hands.

He arrives to cheers, in the middle of Hogwarts.

They are cheering.   
They are cheering.   
They are—

  " _Harry_!"  
If Harry could hear, he would know it was Hagrid.

   
If Harry could feel, he would wonder how Dumbledore could stand such itchy fabric.

If Harry could see, he would know Hermione was sobbing into Ron's chest. 

If Harry could breathe, he would take in the scent if a shaggy dog, whimpering and licking his face.

Harry could do none of these things. 

  
Harry Potter _was_ fourteen and he is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly so f-ing sorry. I genuinely wanted to cry while tagging this. Also I may or may not write more.


End file.
